


This Ain't No Disco

by LilyInTheSnow



Series: Laundry Day [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Panicking Steve, Pregnant Natasha, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, This isn't a disco, What the hell Steve, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyInTheSnow/pseuds/LilyInTheSnow
Summary: Natasha and Steve find out she's pregnant. Sorta a prequel to Laundry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by whitestiger. Thank you for giving me one. I hope I did it justice.

Natasha chewed her thumbnail nervously as she stared down at something that normally wasn't quite so terrifying. She'd seen them all her life. Pretty much every time she'd gone to the store for anything not food related. It was an innocuous little thing. Something that was usually harmless sitting on the shelf of the store. Little white sticks in pink or blue boxes.

She had never been overly concerned about having to buy one because that was not in her future, she couldn't have children and do what she did for a living, but she knew where they were if she ever did need one.

Need toothpaste? Walk past the pregnancy tests. Tampons? Pregnancy tests on the shelf under the tampons. Which why? because if you're pregnant you won't need them for quite a while. Deodorant? It's two aisles over from the pregnancy tests and you have to walk past them anyway because there are people talking and won't get out of your way so you have to go down another aisle and double back.

So yeah, she'd seen them a lot. She'd also never had to buy one before. Never needed to. Until now. Until she and Steve, her best friend since they were tiny children and totally gay, (they checked when they'd been younger) had gotten super drunk over both of their long-term relationships that had failed recently, and fucked. Like all night. So maybe Steve was gay except for Natasha?

It was not likely to ever happen again. It had been a pity party and they only allowed themselves one every five years or so. And the chances of Steve drinking enough to forget she had the wrong equipment again were slim. Though he hadn't seemed to have minded the change and had found all her best spots almost immediately. Best sex ever. Wasn't bad at all for a man that had no sexual experience with women. Kinda too bad it would never happen again though.

Especially since now she was sat on the edge of her bathtub staring down at a pregnancy test because she was late. She hadn't even noticed at first. What with the spying and occasional assassination of people. Things she did for the government that she couldn't talk about. Not even to her best friend in the whole world. Steve knew, of course he knew, he was smart enough to figure it out on his own. She just didn't tell him.

She hoped she wasn't pregnant honestly. She'd never have to tell him if she was just late. He'd never have to know she'd taken a test. And work? They'd never have to know either. What would they do if she was? They wouldn't fire her but they'd probably stick her in some office and she'd live in the government equivalent of corporate hell until after she had the baby. But even then she'd probably be stuck in an office.

Hopefully it was negative and she was just late because of stress. She'd find out in a few minutes.

“Fuck.” Never had a single word expressed so much. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Maybe more than a single word.

She groaned then let out a tiny whimper at the little pink plus sign that appeared in the window of the test.

“Motherfucker.”

She flung the test into her trashcan and rested a hand on her stomach. Maybe it was wrong? They'd given false positives before, right? She looked to the line of boxes that were sitting on the sink next to bottles of water. It was a good thing she'd bought more than one.

 

***

Steve walked down the sidewalk heading toward the pub Natasha liked to go to. It had tables on a patio so he could breathe the slightly fresher air outside instead of the smoke filled air inside. She was supposed to be waiting there for him like every other time she'd come back from work. After rough assignments they'd be at her apartment. They'd talk and eat and drink and snuggle. Easy assignments saw them at the pub on the patio then at the apartment to go to bed.

“Steve!”

He grinned when he heard her yelling for him and saw her corvette pulled up to the sidewalk.

“Let's just go to the apartment.”

“Are you okay?” She looked nervous. Natasha never looked nervous.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm fine.” She leaned over and opened the passenger side door. “Come on. We'll order pizzas.” She didn't think she could handle Chinese food right now. Not with how queasy she was lately.

He slipped into the car and gave her a tight hug. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too. Seatbelt.” She grinned and pushed him back, laughing when he glared at her and pulled his seatbelt on. He always wore one.

She pulled away from the curb, the car growling as she wove through traffic. She seemed shaken almost. “Are you sure you're okay, Natasha?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Natasha.” She glanced at him then sighed at the look on his face. Worry and something else she didn't have a name for.

“It's nothing bad. I don't think. Weird, new, but not bad. I'll tell you at home.”

“Okay.”

He gave her a reassuring smile and rested his hand over hers on the gearshift.

***

Steve tossed his crust into the open box on the coffee table and laughed when Natasha immediately picked it up and gnawed on the chewy dough. He knew it was her favorite part of the pizza so saved them for her.

When they had gotten to the apartment she had tossed him the pizza menu and opened a bottle of red wine to let it breathe until the pizza showed up. Not unusual. What was unusual was her nervousness.

She had paced and chattered at him until the pizza had shown up and then she'd stuffed her face like she was starving and only drank her one glass of wine though she refilled his as soon as it was empty.

He was nervous by proxy. She was never this freaked out about something. So whatever it was had to be bad. Even if she said it wasn't.

“Natasha, you gonna tell me what's going on or not?

She was going to die. He was going to freak out and leave her all alone and she was going to have this baby all on her own with no clue as to what she was doing. She imagined it was a lot harder to keep a tiny person alive than it was to kill an adult.

She had done a lot of imagining since finding out she was pregnant. She imagined giving the baby up. Having an abortion. Keeping it. Raising it with Steve. Raising it on her own.

While sitting at her doctor's appointment to get yet another test to make sure the six positives she'd gotten at home were right she had decided she wanted the little jelly bean. It was actually kind of perfect because in Natasha’s line of work she couldn't imagine finding that one special person to share this with. Not when she already had Steve. He was her special person. Always had been. Hopefully he always would be. They would raise this baby together. If he didn't run away in a panic.

“Nat, come on, sweetheart. Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay. I promise.” He grabbed her hands to keep her from fiddling with anything else as more emotions flittered through her eyes and across her face than he'd ever seen before. Worry, fear, shock, happiness, a dozen others he couldn't name because he had honestly never seen them on her face before.

“I know. I know it is, I just don't know how to say it.”

“Just say it. Rip off the bandaid, yeah?”

“Yeah okay. Bandaid.” She squeezed his hands tightly then took a deep breath. “I'm pregnant.”

“What!” He coughed choking on his own spit. Nothing had prepared him for this. He'd been thinking the worst for Natasha. Jesus. “Is it...I mean...it's mine?”

She nodded looking worried as he continued to cough, his breath wheezing and whistling. She let go if his hands and patted his back while he pulled his inhaler out if his pocket and shook it. “Come on, Rogers. You're okay.”

“A baby? You're sure?” He managed to croak out after hitting his inhaler. She nodded with a small smile and he shook his head trying to clear his vision as spots danced across his eyes.

“This isn't a disco, Steve. You don't have to panic.”

“I'm not panicking. Who's panicking? You drank wine!”

“One glass and it's allowed. I checked with the doctor.”

Natasha caught him when he started to fall over and rolled her eyes laying him on the couch. “Fainting? Really? I tell you that you're going to be a daddy and you faint on me? I will never let you live this down, Rogers. Never.” She rapped him on the chest with her knuckles then sighed and settled back in the corner of the couch to plot her revenge while she waited for him to wake up.

***

Steve woke with a groan at the smell of lavender shoved under his nose. He'd always hated lavender. He blinked his eyes open, slapping at Natasha’s hands to get her to remove the offending smell. She only shoved the purple flowers closer to his face, getting some of them up his nose.

“Stop it!”

“But you like lavender, Steve!” She giggled when he yanked the flowers out of her hands and threw them across the living room with a sneeze.

“God, my brain hurts.”

“It's a baby, Steve. Not a brain tumor.” She frowned at him then pinched him as hard as she could making him yelp. “I'm keeping it.”

“You're really sure though?”

“Yeah.” She reached forward and grabbed the ultrasound photos from the coffee table and handed them to him. “Jellybean.”

He took the pictures with shaking hands and stared at the tiny blob in a sea of black. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“We're going to have a baby.”

“Yeah.”

“We're having a baby.” He grinned and say the pictures on the coffee table then pulled her into his arms. “I'm sorry I fainted. I'm gonna help. You know that right?”

“I know.” She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder as he babbled about everything they could do.

Moving in together, raising their baby together, loving them and taking care of them. Art and self defense and baseball maybe. What if they had a girl with his hair and Natasha’s eyes. A boy with Natasha’s hair and his eyes and jaw. Would the baby be tiny like them?

“We have to tell your mom,” she said with a grin to interrupt his rambling. He kept talking for a second until he registered what she said.

“Oh!” He immediately started hyperventilating and she pulled back from him slightly. “Oh, God. Oh, Jesus.” His eyes were wide with shock and she laughed.

“It's gotta be easier than coming out, right?”

“No! She's gonna kill us, Natasha! She's always going on about using protection and oh, my god. Just...holy fucking shit. She'll be so mad. Being gay is one thing. My mom knowing that me and you had sex and are going to have a baby is totally different!”

“This still isn't a disco, Steve.”

He glared at her and Natasha only giggled watching her best friend in the whole world, the father of her baby, panic and ramble. She was going to have so much fun bringing up his panic and fainting every chance she got.

She rested her hand on her flat belly and smiled happily when Steve rested his hand next to hers.

“We're going to be okay, Steve. It'll be fine. It will be fun. After the initial shock. We're going to be so happy.”

They were going to have so much fun with their baby.

Steve smiled leaning forward to press his forehead to hers with a sigh. “Yeah, we will.”


End file.
